My Dear Love
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.
1. I - Prólogo

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

Sakura foi até Sasuke e Naruto, eles estavam deitados, jogados sobre um grande pedra, havia muito sangue ali, pois ambos haviam perdido uma parte de seus braços, ela chegou perto deles o suficiente para ver o estrago que havia acontecido a eles. Ela mantinha um semblante triste, concentrou o chakra em suas mãos e começou a estancar o sangue, pois era isso que ela conseguia fazer naquele momento.

O moreno olhou-a por longos segundos, visualizava ela o curar.

- Sakura, eu...Desculpe-me. – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer

Ela olhou-a curiosa.

- Desculpa? Pelo quê? – sua voz possuía pesar e tristeza

- Desculpe-me, por tudo que eu fiz...

- É melhor você ficar quieto por enquanto, vocês estão com problemas...Estúpidos. – disse ela enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Kakashi apenas observava ali de perto, todo o time sete reunido, imagens de quando eles eram mais novos vieram a sua mente, então ele viu que Sasuke e Naruto estavam recuperados, todos do time mantinham um sorriso no rosto.

- Eles...Finalmente retornaram. – falou Kakashi mais pra si do que para eles.

Todas as pessoas da vila estavam voltando a si, a terceira grande guerra ninja havia chegado ao fim.

.

.

**Alguns dias depois...**

Sasuke estava de volta no portão da vila, desta vez todos estavam ali reunidos, o moreno pretendia ir embora da vila, novamente...Porém desta vez seu objetivo era diferente, ele pretendia andar pelo mundo, com o intuito de ver como estava o mundo pós o termino da guerra.

Sakura estava na sua frente, ela brincava com seus dedos, ela estava nervosa.

- Sim, desculpe-me. – falou Sasuke

- Você, esta indo embora? Tsunade-sama esta completando o protótipo de sua mão usando as células de Hashirama. – falou a garota de cabelos róseos

- Eu...Eu preciso ver isso eu mesmo. Como o mundo esta. É que ainda tem algumas coisas que me chateiam.

- E se eu te dissesse que eu gostaria de ir com você? – perguntou ela encabulada e pela primeira vez ela o olhou nos olhos

- Esse é o meu caminho para a redenção. Você não tem nada a ver com os meus pecados. – ela falou seriamente

Ela baixou a cabeça demonstrando assim tristeza, ela estava chateada com isso, sempre quisera ir com o moreno, porém todas as vezes que ela tentava, ele sempre parecia recusar sua companhia, o que a chateava e muito.

Ela então assustada levantou seu rosto, o moreno a olha nós olhos e a tocava na testa, do mesmo modo que seu irmão fizera antes mesmo de morrer.

- Eu a verei em breve...Obrigado. – ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso de canto que quase passou despercebido pela rosada.

Ela não deixou de ficar corada, então ele se foi, os cabelos dela esvoaçavam ao vento enquanto ela o via partir. Mas antes de ir, ele a havia deixado a promessa de revê-la, o que seria cumprida daqui alguns anos.

.

.

**Continua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Primeiro capítulo pronto, como deu para perceber, seguirei uma linha de raciocínio simples, começando com uma cena fantástica do mangá e terminando em...Bem ainda não decidi. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e mais do que isso, espero que tenham comentado, afinal dá trabalho escrever e, além disso, requer muita prática._

_Nós nos vemos daqui a quinze dias [15] com um novo capítulo, [ caso eu esqueça, façam o favor de me lembrar, afinal possuo uma outra fic que esta sendo escrita]_

_Respondo a todos os comentários deste capítulo no final do próximo. Até o segundo capítulo pessoal._


	2. II - Reencontro

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo II**

.

.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama de um modo desleixado, ela havia deixado seu cabelo crescer durante os dois anos que se seguiram sem o Sasuke, pois este havia partido para vislumbrar como estava o mundo.

Escutou um som agudo que a lembrou muito o de um vidro sendo estilhaçado e logo em seguida um som abafado, como se fosse uma pedra caindo no chão; talvez fosse sua imaginação, então o que fez foi apenas virar-se na cama.

- Sakura-chan, desculpe-me por quebrar sua janela. – gritou uma voz já conhecida

Ela acordou assustada com tal grito, seus orbes de jade estavam alertas, foi então que ela percebeu que o loiro problemático havia destruído sua janela jogando-lhe uma pedra. A dona dos cabelos róseos trocou de roupa, colocando seu habitual vestido rosa com um shorts preto colado a pele, junto com algumas kunais.

- Naruto! – ela gritou da janela – Você está louco, podia ter me acertado. Por que não faz que nem todo mundo e bate na porta?

- Tsc...Sakura-chan, não tenho tempo para isso. É muito importante o que vim te dizer. – falou com um sorriso de ponta a ponta

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha, estava com uma expressão curiosa, o que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de Naruto perder a consciência para quebrar a janela daquela que com um simples soco o mandaria para o hospital.

- Então, diga o que é. Espero que isso valha o fato de você ter quebrado minha janela. – ela falou

- Ah Sakura-chan, aposto que com certeza valerá. O Teme voltou de sua viagem pelo mundo ninja. Ele esta lá no portão de Konoha. – disse ele eufórico

Sakura apenas deu um sorriso discretamente, ela estava nervosa, mas nestes dois anos que se passaram havia mudado, e conseguir manter-se indiferente em algumas ocasiões acabou sendo-lhe muito bem vindo.

- Naruto! – chamou-o – Se não se importa, que tal irmos juntos. – ela disse sugestivamente.

- Tudo bem, ele estava entretido conversando com Kakashi-sensei, parece que não vai sair de lá muito depressa.

- O que? – certamente isso era mais do que motivo para ficar incrédula.

- Sakura-chan – chorou o loiro – vamos, não quero ser o último a rever meu melhor amigo.

- Esta bem, eu já estou indo. – ela foi até perto da janela e deu um pequeno impulso, caindo assim ao lado de seu amigo.

- Ah...Sakura?

- O que foi Naruto?

- Bem; eu achou que você acabou se machucando com os cacos de vidro.

Ela então olhou para o seu braço e notou que não era nada profundo, apenas alguns cortes superficiais.

- E tem também no seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe Naruto, vou ficar melhor no caminho. Agora vamos, afinal quero rever _Sasuke-kun_. – ela falou fazendo biquinho

Naruto notou aquele _'kun'_ sugestivo no final do nome do moreno, aquilo lhe recordava muito a rosada de anos atrás, quando ela tinha doze anos, quando ela era a fã número um do Uchiha. Ele apenas deu um riso leve, que passou despercebido pela kunoichi.

.

.

- Sasuke Uchiha... – ela falou enquanto se aproximava dele , aproximou-se tanto que lhe deu um abraço, daqueles bem apertados

- Hm... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer

- A quanto tempo Sasuke, como foi sua viagem no mundo ninja? – indagou a rosada

- Hm... Foi interessante, vi como o mundo em paz torna-se bem melhor do que um mundo no caos. Porém algumas vilas parecem...estranhas, algumas brigas internas.

- Teme, que bom te ver de novo, agora...Bem que você podia largar a Sakura-chan e vir me dar um abraço. Vocês estão se abraçando a uns três minutos. – falou ele percebendo o quanto a garota havia ficado encabulada

Sasuke então gentilmente afastou-se dela, porém ele notou que ela estava machucada, alguns aranhões e um pouco de sangue manchando lhe as vestimentas.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? – ele indagou, parecia que sua viagem o tornara menos frio e monossilábico

- Hum... isso? – ela apontou para um corte – Algum idiota quebrou minha janela hoje de manhã, quando tacou uma pedra para me chamar. Somente isso, nada com que devasse se preocupar.

- Aposto que esse tal idiota foi o Dobe. – falou enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Ei Teme, você acabou de chegar e já vem falando mal de mim. – falou Naruto para o amigo – Hum...pessoal eu estou com fome, que tal irmos ao Ichiraku?

Kakashi sem tirar os olhos de seu famoso livro de capa laranja, Icha Icha Paradise, falou:

- E quando é que você não esta com fome.

Os demais integrantes do time sete apenas deram uma risada, e o moreno fico feliz enquanto via todos rirem, ele havia ficado tanto tempo fora que acabou por sentir saudades das únicas pessoas que o compreendiam, das únicas pessoas que o tentaram salvar enquanto ele estava perdido ao lado de Orochimaru.

- Vamos lá, Ichiraku, vamos comer uma rámen, ou quem sabe dois, é por conta do Sasuke. – disse o loiro enquanto ele saiu correndo direto para o restaurante preferido dele.

- Parece que ele não mudou nada. – comentou o moreno.

.

.

Naruto já havia devorado cinco pratos cheios de rámen, ele havia saboreado cada um dos pratos como se fossem únicos.

- Sasuke...Eu... – a rosada começou a falar - Eu pensei em dar um jantar hoje a noite, digo afinal você esta de volta e nem ao menos comemoramos sua volta.

- Hm...

- Ah...Naruto, ajude-me aqui. O que você acha de um jantar hoje na minha casa?

Kakashi e Naruto se entreolharam, e deram um sorriso.

- Sakura-chan vai cozinhar? - indagou o dono de olhos azuis

- É exatamente o que pretendo fazer.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, ele parecia curioso, há dois anos quando saíra de Konoha a rosada nem ao menos sabia cozinha e pelo o que parecia ela havia se tornado uma excelente cozinheira.

- Então a gente se vê hoje de noite na minha casa. – falou ela com um sorriso alegre – Ah e Sasuke, aconselho você a ir para o distrito Uchiha, tomar um bom banho e trocar de roupa _querido_, a gente se vê mais tarde Sasuke-kun. – então ela se foi.

O moreno percebeu a quanto tempo ele não ouvia aquele famoso _'kun'_ no final de seu nome, talvez era um sinal do que ela sentia por ele, era difícil de se dizer, porém ela parecia mais diferente que qualquer um dos outros integrantes do time sete. Parecia mais madura, mais bonita com seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, seus cabelos róseos mais longos que o habitual e por um corpo mais definido e acentuado, de fato foi bom ele ter voltado.

.

.

**Continua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Oie, aqui esta mais um capítulo, acabou de sair, então o que vocês acharam? Esta sendo maravilhoso escrever esta história, faz tempo que queria escrevê-la, digo, desde que li o último capítulo do mangá. _

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando e se deleitando com esta história, vejamos como ela ira prosseguir, espero que esteja agradando a todos. Um novo capítulo daqui quinze [15] dias, se eu esquecer me avisem hein._

**.**

**.**

**Respondendo comentários:**

_Perola Negra: _não se preocupe com isso querida, eu vou sim continuar a história. Fico feliz em saber que você esteja gostando da fic.

_Lady Althea XCX: _obrigada querida, eu simplesmente fico SUPER feliz toda vez que alguém elogia minha escrita, este capítulo já foi um pouco maior, porém acho que não passará disso o tamanho dos capítulos, em relação ao tempo de postagem é para que de tempo deu conseguir escrever os capítulos e de arrumá-los, e corrigir erros. Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^


	3. III - Indagação

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo III**

.

.

Ele olhou para as casas do distrito Uchiha que estavam a sua frente, tudo estava tão vazio e solitário. Então avistou a sua, com grandes dragões de estátua ao lado da escada que dava a porta da entrada. Adentrou-a e seguiu para o seu quarto, suas roupas estavam iguais as que ele havia deixado quando partiu da vila há muito tempo, notou que suas roupas inclusive não cabiam mais em si, mas no momento ele não se importou.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro, estava nu quando a água quente começou a cair sobre seu corpo, durante anos ele havia praticado e tornado cada vez mais forte e habilidoso com o domínio de seu chakra. A água fazia caminhos comuns pelo seu corpo, seguindo o trajeto de seus músculos, que o deixavam mais perfeito.

Ao sair do banho ele enrolou uma toalha em volta de sua cintura e deixou que os cabelos, molhados e bagunçados secassem sozinhos. Sentou-se na cama pensativo. Tudo estava diferente, tudo havia mudado, inclusive seus amigos, exceto Naruto que ainda parecia o velho idiota de sempre, porém a rosada...ela certamente havia mudado e o moreno queria descobrir em que quesitos ela estava diferente.

Então se lembrou do que a Haruno havia lhe dito, ele deveria ir para a casa dela. Olhou o relógio e notou que ainda possuía algum tempo, ele fechou os olhos e preferiu dormir um pouco, estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, a viagem de volta a Konoha havia sido extremamente cansativa.

.

.

- Sasuke. – ele escutou uma voz conhecida soar estridente

- O que você quer Naruto? – indagou ainda sonolento

- Você estava demorando, então decidi vir ver se estava tudo bem. Sakura-chan estava preocupada, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, puder notar isso.

- Já esta na hora?

- Sim, vai se trocar, já é ruim demais ter que vê-lo dormir somente de toalha, essa foi a pior cena da minha vida. Ah mas se fosse a Sakura-chan, não haveria problemas.

O que? Naruto estava passando dos limites, ver a rosada dormindo somente de toalha, hum...até que isso lhe pareceu bem tentador. Não, o que ele estava pensando, eles são apenas companheiro de equipe, nada além disso.

Ao passar do lado do loiro fez questão de dar lhe um tapa bem forte em sua cabeça e acabou por dizer que havia sido sem querer. Foi até seu armário e colocou uma roupa, a sua roupa habitual.

- Você não tem outra roupa não Teme? Sakura não vai gostar nem um pouco dessa.

- Hum... –ele pouco se importava com o que ela achava ou não.

.

.

- Bem eu realmente esperava que você viesse usando outra roupa. Digo...você sempre usa a mesma, me pergunto se você tem um estoque de roupas idênticas. – falou a rosada e Sasuke apenas mantinha um semblante fechado e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu te avise. – disse o loiro enquanto dava um tapa em seu ombro. – Que tal comermos logo, o cheiro da sua comida esta deliciosa Sakura.

- Acho melhor esperarmos Kakashi vir, se começarmos antes dele, ele pode acabar ficando...triste. Você sabe, aquele que ele é Hogake, ele tem diversos afazeres. – argumento a garota

- Tem tantos afazeres que sempre esta lendo Icha Icha Paradise. – falou ironicamente o mais agitado dos três.

- Eu ouvi isso. – falou o sensei e também Hogake enquanto lia seu livro – e Sakura concordo contigo, acho que deviam me esperar, como já estou aqui, vamos comer. Estou ansioso para ver o que você cozinhou desta vez.

- Já voltou então pessoal. Uchiha e Uzumaki tratem de arrumar a mesa, afinal não estão fazendo nada.

.

.

- Hm...Sakura, esta está delicioso, você tem melhorado e muito. O que você achou Sasuke?

- Naruto, eu acho que ele não quer falar sobre isso. Você sabe como o Uchiha é. – falou o Hokage

- Hm...Está bom. – o moreno falou

Sakura sentiu seu rosto corar, ela amaldiçoou-se internamente por sua habilidade ter a traído. Ele notou o rubor em sua face e deu um sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível, porém um certo alguém mantinha-se atento a tudo o que acontecia ao redor e não parou de olhar de um para o outro.

Ele percebeu que algo estava acontecendo ali, algo que bem... ele talvez não saberia explicar ao certo o que era. Parecia que sua querida Sakura-chan ainda estava apaixonada pelo Uchiha que a deixou em um banco, perto da entrada de Konoha.

Seus pensamentos ficaram a mil, ele não sabia dizer se Sasuke sentia algum por ela também, mas ele estava disposto a descobrir e se suas hipóteses estivessem certas ele teria que ajuda-lo.

.

.

- Teme, já que nós estamos sozinhos aqui. Será que posso te perguntar algo? – disse Naruto que acompanhava o moreno até me casa com o intuito de conseguir alguma informação

- Você já esta perguntando.

- Você por acaso, gosta da Sakura-chan?

Essa certamente foi uma pergunta que ele não espera, então revirando os olhos e com sua indiferença habitual, ele disse:

- Não, não gosto dela.

Porém o dono dos olhos azuis desconfiou de algo, isso estava sendo suspeito, quem sabe uma conversa com o Hogake pudesse mudar tudo.

.

.

C**ontinua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Oie pessoal, o que vocês acharam deste capítulo? Gostaram, odiaram? Esta sendo maravilhoso escrever esta história para vocês, espero que a história esteja fazendo certo sucesso, afinal de contas esta dando um certo trabalho escrevê-la._

_Nós nos vemos no próximo capítulo, que sairá daqui a exatamente a quinze dias [15], caso eu esqueça, fiquem a vontade para me cobrar._


	4. IV - Missão

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo IV**

.

.

O loiro certamente estava passando dos limites, fazia cerca de umas duas horas que Naruto estava na sala do Hogake, tentando convencer o dono dos cabelos grisalhos a mandar o time sete em alguma missão.

- Sensei, por favor.

- Naruto... – começou o sensei com o livro em seu rosto – Explique-me o motivo disso tudo, você é o primeiro a reclamar quando dou uma missão para a equipe, mas agora você esta aqui praticamente _implorando_ para que eu de uma missão a vocês. Então, o que foi?

- Bem, talvez se eu te explicar quem sabe você não mude de ideia. Bem, você sabe que o Teme é um completo idiota insensível e acho que se não ajudarmos ele, a probabilidade dele não ter um relacionamento por muito tempo é bem...alta.

Pela primeira vez em todos os seus anos de ninja, o dono de orbes azuis nunca havia visto Hatake Kakashi tirar seus olhos de seu livro, aquele conhecido livro de capa laranja com letras garrafais escritas : _Icha Icha Paradise_.

- Uzumaki, você esta me dizendo que...Uchiha Sasuke pode estar apaixonado? - o Hogake indagou curioso

- Bem, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ele possa sim estar gostando de alguém...além do mais, acho que a Sakura-chan ainda gosta dele. Então, diga-me que você tem uma missão.

- Hm... – o homem a sua frente estava pensativo – Assim que eu tiver alguma, dou-a para vocês.

- Ah...Se não for pedir muito, será que poderia ser algo em que Sasuke e Sakura pudessem se passar por um casal?

O homem olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você não quer mais nada não Uzumaki?

- Bem, já que você falou...Quem sabe uma travessa bem cheia de _rámen_.

- Se você já acabou, pode sair, tenho assuntos a tratar. – falou ele voltando sua atenção ao livro.

.

.

- Sakura Haruno? - indagou um ninja que usava uma típica máscara da ANBU

- Sim, sou eu mesma.

- Bem, Kakashi quer ver você na sala dele, por favor, não se atrase, ele esta te esperando.

- Certo.

A jovem de cabelos medianos e rosados andava pelas ruas de Konoha, indo direto para a sala do hogake, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar qual motivo fizera Kakashi-sensei mandá-la até lá.

Bateu levemente na porta e pode ouvir um "entre". Na ampla sala, ela pode ver seus colegas de equipe e algumas folhas em cima da mesa.

- Kakashi-sensei mandou me chamar?

- Sim, bem já que todos estão aqui, deixem-me passar a missão de vocês. - começou a andar pela sala - Vocês precisam escoltar a rainha Mizuki, até o país do chá. São cerca de dez dias de viagen.

- Hum... Parece ser bem simples, algo mais? - indagou o Uchiha

- Sim, sim, bem ela precisa ir até uma reunião importante por lá, por isso Naruto você será...o _'namorado' _dela, além de ser o _chofer_ e a pessoal ideal para carregar as malas dela.

O Uchiha não consegui conter um pequeno riso que se formou em seus lábios, porém sua diversão acabou tão cedo e inesperado quanto começou.

- E vocês dois, vão ser _'amigos' _dela, além de serem namorados também.

Aquela palavra certamente não passou despercebida por entre todos que estavam ali, Naruto deu um sorriso leve e fez sua melhor cara de animação, certamente isso seria divertido.

- Mas sensei, você não pode fazer isso.

- Ah Sakura, claro que eu posso, posso tanto que eu fiz, agora mais um aviso, vocês partem amanhã de manhã e Haruno, ensine ao Uchiha a ser um bom namorado, se possível durma na casa dela Sasuke, vocês tem que ter uma atuação impecável. Até daqui dez dias.

.

.

- Por que Kakashi-sensei nos mandou nessa missão? E como se não bastasse ainda tenho que fingir que sou a namorada do Sasuke. - ela falou um pouco envergonhada porém com uma ponta de raiva

- Ah Sakura-chan, que isso, se fosse alguns anos atrás você certamente adoraria isso. - falou o louro com um sorriso de ponta a ponta

Tanto a rosada quanto o moreno olharam para ele, e então logo em seguida eles mesmos se entreolharam.

- É se fosse anos atrás, o fato é que eu não gosto não do nosso Uchiha aqui. - ela falou confiante

- Sakura-chan, não minta para mim.

- Ah como assim Naruto, por acaso você esta planejando algo? Ah Naruto...Como você pode pedir para Kakashi nos mandar em uma missão assim.

- Ei Sakura, eu não fiz nada.

- Hm...Haruno, acalme-se, o dobe não deve ter feito nada mesmo, ele é muito idiota para isso.

Naruto utilizou de sua _"inocência"_ para criar uma situação que provavelmente faria com que tanto o moreno, quanto a rosada ficassem mais próximos. Ele se pôs ao lado do melhor amigo e de modo sorrateiro ele pegou a chave da casa do Uchiha.

"_Tenho certeza de que agora eles terão que dormir juntos, ou quem sabe o Teme não durma no sofá ou mesmo no chão."_ Pensava consigo o louro.

- Bom pessoal, eu tenho que ir, nós vemos amanhã. – disse o dono dos orbes azuis com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

.

.

A dona dos cabelos róseos escutou uma leve batida na porta, olhou para seu relógio e notou que passava da meia-noite, quem seria à uma hora daquelas? Naruto, talvez? Não, ele certamente seria bem mais escandaloso que aquele que lhe batia a porta.

- Já vou. – foi o que ela conseguiu gritar, ainda com aquela voz de sono.

Desceu as escadas com uma lentidão que certamente faria com que a pessoa que batia a sua porta ficasse com raiva, rezou para tal coisa não acontecesse e que a pessoa fosse calma. Tocou na maçaneta da porta e a girou, sua face provavelmente havia tomado um tom mais vermelho quando notou quem batia a sua porta.

- O que faz aqui Uchiha? – indagou um tanto quanto surpresa

- Hm... Perdi minha chave e Naruto não acordou quando eu o chamei.

- Então, fui a opção mais viável e que você sabia que eu não recusaria a ajudar um amigo.

- Exato.

- Entre. – ela disse dando espaço suficiente para que o moreno adentrasse o recinto

Sasuke ficou alguns minutos vislumbrando como a casa dela era organizada, todas as coisas em seus devidos lugares, tudo prontamente organizado e muito bem limpo, não sabia que a companheira de time, poderia ser assim.

- Então, vejamos, você tem duas opções, pode dormir no sofá que fica na sala, ou pode dormir no chão aqui no meu quarto. Qual você prefere?

Por uma pequena fração de segundos o Uchiha cogitou dormir no mesmo quarto que sua companheira, porém ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir algo assim, portanto optou pelo sofá.

- Está bem, aqui esta uma coberta e um travesseiro, boa noite, _querido namorado_. – suas últimas palavras foram seguidas por um sorriso doce, antes de se deitar ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e desejou-lhe 'boa noite'.

Afinal de contas, isso poderia ser muito divertido.

.

.

Naruto acordou cedo, cedo demais na manhã seguinte, afinal de contas ele estava mais que ansioso para ver se o plano que colocou o, em pratica havia funcionado, então dez minutos após ter chegado ele notou uma cabeleira rósea esvoaçando ao vento, então sorriu.

- Sakura-chan, bom dia. – disse sorrindo, e então fingiu ter notado Sasuke – Olá Teme, veio acompanhando a Sakura-chan? Pelo visto está levando a sério esse lance de serem namorados.

Ambos não falaram nada, e no fundo Naruto sabia que isso era verdade, Sakura era tímida demais e Sasuke orgulhoso demais, e no final das contas ele precisaria dar uma ajuda maior ao melhor amigo.

.

.

C**ontinua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Ohayo minna-san, e então queridos, o que vocês tem achado? Eu particularmente estou adorando escrever essa fic, principalmente por que vocês tem gostado, comentado e deixado a opinião de vocês e isso é muito importante para mim. _

_Obrigada do fundo do meu kokoro e espero que esta fic faça vocês amaram e se deliciarem com o casal e com essa excelente (ou quase isso) escrita._

**.**

**.**

**Respondendo Comentários:**

Hana S. U: Então, eu não tenho certeza se seguira o mesmo rumo do filme, até por que não sabia da existência dele antes de você me avisar. Porém posso afirmar que será interessante e que somente acompanhando mesmo a fic para saber onde a relação destes dois terminará.

Kaoru Higurashi: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história, eu evito ao máximo cometer erros enquanto escrevo, e pretendo não mexer muito na personalidade deles. Espero que continue não somente acompanhando, como também comentando.

Uma FicWriter: Claro que pode cobrar sim, afinal eu sou um pouco esquecida (pode mandar por MP mesmo), fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e que possa a vir a continuar acompanhando de e também comentando. até o próximo capítulo.


	5. V - Grito

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo V**

.

.

– Então, vocês são os ninjas que irão me escoltar? – indagou uma garota com longos cabelos louros cacheados e olhos verdes bem claros.

– Isso mesmo. – disse um louro animado

Mizuki olhou para eles de forma desconfiada, ela não esperava que eles pudessem dar conta do recado, afinal de contas ela esperava por mais protetores e o caminho até o país do chá era um dos mais perigosos do mundo.

– Não se preocupe Mizuki, nós daremos conta do serviço. Estamos aqui para protegê-la. – disse Naruto.

Sasuke olhava aquilo e parecia surpreso, não pode deixar de compartilhar sua incredulidade com a companheira de time.

– Sakura, percebeu como o Dobe consegue parecer inteligente quando ele quer. – falou baixinho no ouvido dela

As palavras ecoaram no ouvido da rosada, ela também havia percebido isso e não deixou de rir ao perceber que o moreno tinha razão.

– Mizuki. – ela a chamou. – Devo deixá-la ciente do que faremos e que papéis nós assumiremos para protegê-la. Naruto será seu "namorado" e eu e Sasuke seremos namorados e seus amigos. Precisa parecer que nos conhecemos há algum tempo e se Naruto fizer algo errado, apenas bata nele. – disse a rosada que queria manter a garota informada de tudo

– Hai. – foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer.

.

.

A loira parecia bem a vontade, além de estar interpretando com perfeição o papel que lhe foi passado. Ela sabia perfeitamente o que o não comprimento da ordem dada pela rosada alguns minutos atrás poderia custar sua vida.

A rosada estava cansada, eles nem bem tinham começado a viagem e ela já estava exausta, isso por que a jovem Mizuki tinha dezesseis anos mais agia como uma princesa mimada e isso fez com que Sakura se indaga-se o que ela ia fazer no país do chã.

– Mizuki. - sua voz calma e calorosa chamou a garota

– Hum...

– O que você pretende fazer no país do chá? - era uma pergunta simples, porém a jovem demorou alguns segundos para responder, provavelmente pensado se deveria ou não contar a eles.

– Haverá uma reunião importante no país do chá, eles convocaram os filhos do kages com o intuito de instrui-los para quando a nossa hora chegasse. - ela falou como se aquilo não agradasse.

– Então, você é filha da ...

– Mizukage. - completou a jovem. - E apesar de eu não querer ficar no lugar da minha mãe, os anciões da vila acreditam que eu seja a melhor opção.

Sakura podia sentir todo o pesar que havia na voz da menina, ela não queria em hipótese alguma ser a próximo Mizukage, porém parecia que ela não tinha escolha.

.

.

– Senhoritas, por favor desçam da carruagem, hoje iremos passar a noite em uma pequena estalagem que tem a uns cinco minutos daqui. Eles ainda possuem quartos, já fui checar isso. - disse o loiro que parecia estar sendo o líder, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

– Excelente. - disse a loura enquanto ajeitava seus longos cabelos louros. - Eu estava exausta já, afinal quantas horas foram de viagem?

– Umas nove. - falou o moreno monossilábico.

O loiro pegou algumas bagagens que cada um havia trazido e levado para a recepção da estalagem, afinal seria bom terem ao menos uma muda de roupa para se trocarem.

– Olá, eu gostaria de quatro quartos de solteiro. - falou Mizuki, porém ela foi cutucada pelo louro.

– Corrigindo senhor, nós queremos dois quartos de casal.

A loura dona dos olhos verdes olhou-o com um semblante de indignação.

Naruto pegou as chaves e reparou que os quartos ficavam um do lado do outro. Então ele tratou de dizer:

– Mizuki, você e a Sakura-chan dormem no mesmo quarto, afinal ambas são garotas. Enquanto eu e Sasuke dormimos no quarto ao lado, caso algo acontecer durante a noite, nos avisem. - então ele piscou e deu uma chave a elas.

Enquanto a rosada virava a maçaneta, ela disse algo para os garotos:

– Nos encontramos amanhã para tomar café e então, partimos. Ainda faltam alguns dias de viagem e podem apostar que enfrentaremos dificuldades pela frente.

E então, tanto ela quando Mizuki adentraram o quarto.

.

.

– Ah Sasuke, seja mais amigável, parece que você esta infeliz com isso tudo.

– E estou, eu não esperava retornar para a vila e já ter uma missão e além disso ter que fingir ser namorado da Sakura. - ele bufou irritado

– Não me diga que ainda não a suporta? Mas ela esta tão diferente, está tão bonita e madura.

– Mesmo assim, ainda me irrita o fato de que ela ainda possa gostar de mim.

Naruto começou a andar de um lado para o outro, estava confuso, ele achou que o amigo pudesse estar realmente gostando da rosada, ou será que tudo não passou de uma imaginação, será que ela havia errado ao _implorar_ uma missão ao Hogake?

– Talvez essa missão tenha sido um erro, eu só...

– Naruto, não me diga que estarmos nessa missão seja culpa sua. - mas o donos dos olhos azuis apenas continuou com a cabeça baixa. - Dobe, eu te mato. Por que você teve essa ideia?

– Eu achei que você estivesse apaixonado pela Sakura.

– Não, eu não estou, quer dizer, ela é legal, mas não que nós poderíamos ter algo juntos. - então Sasuke se jogou na cama - O que te fez pensar nisso?

– Hum... Apenas acho que você gosta dela.

O moreno passou longos minutos de olhos fechados, ele mesmo estava pensando sobre Sakura de um modo diferente? Bem ela era legal, inteligente, bonita, possuía um corpo... O que ele estava pensando, será que ele poderia estar apaixonado? Não, claro que não, afinal Uchihas não _amam_.

E foi então que um gritou o tirou de seu devaneio, um grito agudo de alguém em pânico. Ele olhou rapidamente para Naruto que captou a mensagem.

–Para o quarto das garotas.

.

.

C**ontinua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Oie pessoal, caramba, não pensei que vocês gostariam tanto assim dessa fanfic, ela começou um pouco esquecida e desconhecida por muitos leitores, porém começou a fazer um pequeno sucesso e fico extremamente feliz com isso. Fico feliz que estejam gostando, comentando e também reconhecendo o meu pequeno trabalho literário aqui. Obrigada por perderem o seu tempo lendo esta fic. Beijos da Srt. L'Amour._


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dear Love**

**Sinopse: **Logo após o termino da Terceira Guerra ninja, Sasuke mostrou que não era mais um inimigo e decidiu andar pelo mundo em uma jornada de redenção, a rosada lhe pediu para ir junto, porém como ele mesmo diz: ela não tem nada a ver com os pecados que ele cometeu, porém ele lhe disse obrigado e lhe fez uma promessa, de que se veriam em breve. E ele cumpriu a cumpriu.

**Autora:** Bella L'Amour

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha total autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

**Classificação:** T

**Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance

**Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

_**My Dear Love**_

.

.

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

O moreno e o louro estavam a frente do quarto das garotas, a porta parecia estar aberta, olhos escuros encontraram olhos azuis marotos e com um simples gesto ambos pegaram seu equipamento ninja.

Com uma mão encostou levemente na porta e fez menção de abri-la de modo delicado, pois caso houvesse alguém ali dentro não fugiria ouvindo a porta. Dentro do quarto a situação era... _Inexplicável_.

Sasuke correu os olhos pelo quarto, e não notou nada de diferente além de duas mulheres em cima de uma cama. O quarto não estava bagunçado, revirado, manchado de sangue; então a curiosidade aumentou. O que acontecera para que alguém houvesse dado um grito agudo como aquele?

A rosada teve uma leve conexão de olhar com o moreno ali parado na entrada do quarto, com a voz fraquejando um pouco ela disse:

- Ali, esta bem ali. – falou a dona dos cabelos róseos enquanto apontava para de baixo de uma cômoda.

- Ali? – o moreno indagou curioso, como havia algo ali. Era impossível, não havia espaço para que alguém se escondesse. – O que há ali?

- É enorme, é uma _barata_ gigantesca. Eu estava dormindo, então senti algo em mim. Foi terrível.

Sasuke Uchiha revirou os olhos e bufou, ele havia imaginado tudo, menos uma barata no quarto, mulheres. Naruto apenas sorriu, aquele seu típico sorriso travesso que somente seus amigos mais próximos conheciam.

Com a kunai em mãos, o jovem Uchiha pegou-a e lançou-a embaixo da cômoda, acabando assim com a importuna visitante noturna. O que aconteceu a seguir foi estranho e desestruturou o moreno por completo, ele estava preparado para tudo, menos para aquilo.

Sakura sentiu uma ponta de alivio percorrer seu corpo, então ela se lançou em cima de Sasuke em um _abraço amigo_, nada de mais, nem ao menos segundas intenções, foi então que ele reparou pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto a roupa que a companheira de time usava. Ele então afastou-se dela e sem nem dizer para onde ia foi em direção ao próprio quarto.

.

.

Quando o loiro extremamente animado entrou no quarto ficou surpreso em encontrar seu colega de equipe e no momento também colega de quarto, deitado na cama, ele parecia _pensativo_, ou quem sabe um pouco confuso também, afinal de contas Naruto não era uma pessoa que sabia adivinhar o que se passava pela mente das outras pessoas.

- O que aconteceu lá no quarto? – indagou

- Eu matei uma barata. – ele falou de como simplório e como de apenas isso tivesse acontecido

- Não isso, eu sei disso Sasuke, digo o que foi aquele abraço e sua partida repentina.

Quando estas palavras penetraram a mente do Uchiha ele pareceu flutuar para uma outra dimensão, ah sim, aquilo. Em um pequeno pulo ele se levantou da cama, porém continuou sentado nela.

- Eu recusei um abraço.

- Mas pareceu que não queria recusar.

- Dobe, o que se passa na sua cabeça. Nos últimos tempos já parou para pensar nas maluquices que tem dito.

O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pois bem, se eu fosse você parava para pensar nisso, e além do mais reparou na roupa que ela usava. – ele parecia um pouco incrédulo

- Ah meu amigo, entendo bem isso, o que se passa na sua cabeça. Você nunca a viu daquele jeito, você me parece em choque.

- Dobe, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para você parar de falar besteiras. – falou Sasuke dando uma leve bufada no final

.

.

Após levantar-se e tomar um bom banho para recuperar-se da noite anterior Sasuke Uchiha desceu as escadas da pequena estalagem indo para o que dizia-se ser o refeitório, uma pequena sala de jantar aconchegante por seu tamanho reduzido.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa que seus amigos e notou que o companheiro não parava nem um segundo se quer de comer _rámem_. Ele o comia desesperadamente, qualquer um que olhasse tal cena pensaria que o Uzumaki passava fome em sua casa.

O moreno deixou que seu corpo caísse de forma qualquer sobre a cadeira, permaneceu sentado até que a jovem Mizuki falou:

- Você não vai comer nada? Seu amigo esta se deliciando com diversas comidas, aconselho que faça o mesmo, pois nossa viagem será cansativa.

- Hunf... – foi o que ele disse.

Sasuke era uma pessoa que odiava que alguém palpitasse em sua vida, o que ele comia ou deixava não comer não devia ser de interesse de ninguém, a não ser dele próprio.

Então acabou optando por não comer, não sentia fome àquela hora da manhã, enquanto os demais se entreolhavam.

.

.

- Você acha que esta bem? – indagou a loura

Sakura foi tirada abruptamente de seus devaneios, piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então fitou a garota a sua frente.

- Esta falando de Sasuke?

A dona de olhos verdes assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ah sim, ele deve estar bem. Ele é forte, você não imagina o quanto. Vai ver que ele de fato não estava com fome.

Mizuki não conseguiu dizer algo, ele não poderia dizer bem que entendia aquilo que o moreno estava fazendo optando por não se alimentar, então preferiu ficar quieta ao dar uma opinião errada.

A carruagem na qual estavam parou rapidamente e elas não sabiam dizer o motivo, foi então que Sakura decidiu colocar a cabeça para fora da porta da carruagem, o que viu não a agradou nem um pouco.

.

.

C**ontinua...**

.

.

**N/A:**

_Pessoal, o que acharam? Espero que estejam gostando de cada capítulo que trago a vocês, pois o único motivo deu continuar a escrever esta história é a força e o apoio que todos os leitores me dão, então não esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês. O reconhecimento de meu pequeno trabalho literário me agrada e muito. Beijos da Srt. L'Amour._


End file.
